


Ice Skating

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Yuri on Ice AU, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta just can't get one part of her routine.





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Was this prompt an excuse to try out a YOI au? Yes, yes it was. Please let me know if an extended version of this is something that you'd be interested in, cause I might do it!

Etta pulled to a stop in her final pose, panting as the music faded away. There was silence for a moment before Kate started clapping, the sound echoing in the empty rink. Etta opened her eyes and looked over at her couch nervously. 

“How was that?” 

“Fantastic!” Kate said. “You’re going to blow them away at regionals!” 

Etta grinned. “Thanks. I think the double loop was a little weak though, I almost fell.” 

“Really? I didn’t even notice.” 

“Yeah. Didn’t you notice me making that fish face I make whenever I almost fall?” 

“You don’t make a fish face,” Kate said, but her smile said otherwise. 

“It’s exactly like a fish!” Etta opened her mouth and closed it a few times, like a fish in an aquarium. “See? Just like that. Except less movement.” 

Kate laughed. “Okay, so it might be slightly fishlike. Do you want to take it from the axel jump and try the double loop again?” 

“Sure!” Etta skated over to her starting spot and Kate found the right place in the music. There was less than a week left until regionals and the two of them had been working harder than ever to get Etta’s routine perfected. Kate felt a little guilty though, as she had been a little… _distracted_ during their practices lately. 

It wasn’t her fault, she thought as Etta began skating. Etta was just so distracting, even when Kate was supposed to be focusing on her. She would start off trying to focus on the other woman’s skating and her movements and then she would start thinking about how graceful she was and how peaceful she looked whenever she skated. It was like she became the music, light and beautiful. Kate couldn’t help but be pulled in. 

Etta hit the ice with a soft groan and Kate cringed, resisting the urge to run out and check on her. “You okay?” she called, pausing the music. 

Etta got up, rubbing her hip. “Yeah. I’ll probably be bruised tomorrow, but no real damage.” 

“I saw the fish face that time.” 

She groaned again, but there was no pain in it this time. “I hate that stupid face. One day I’m going to fall during a competition and the camera will pick up that face and I’m going to become a fucking meme.” 

“It won’t happen if you actually get the double loop…” Kate said in a singsong voice. 

Etta stuck her tongue out at her. “I’m trying. Double loops are hard for me!” 

“That’s why we’re practicing them. From the axel?” 

Kate might have stayed up until one in the morning that night making various edits of a fish face that she managed to snap later in the practice. She showed them to Etta the next day. Etta wrinkled her nose and skated away from her to practice. 

Three days later, she did a perfect double loop in front of the crowd at regionals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @thenightcrowd on tumblr


End file.
